


An Untitled Mess

by OlianderWilde



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ...Pikachu, But is he though?, Friends to Lovers, I should probably, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Oblivious Severus Snape, Or is he just too caught up in his own romantic feelings?, Professor Harry, Who Knows?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlianderWilde/pseuds/OlianderWilde
Summary: Harry is a Professor. One Professor makes him uncomfortable. That guy is a jerk lbr. Snape is also there.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 12
Kudos: 122





	An Untitled Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so, this was a series of drabbles based off of a pure dialogue thing I did back in 2017...  
> I posted the first half in Untitled Multiplied which you are more than welcome to check out.  
> I kinda just threw this together so it is likely messy, not very flowey and sory for any cringe you get :)  
> But either way, I hope you enjoy reading it if you do.  
> I am not doing a great job of convincing you :P Lol.  
> Anyway, thank you very much, whatever your decision.

Harry curled up on the sofa, feeling the warmth of the fire on his bare toes he decided tonight, of all nights, he would be brave. "Can I stay here? I don’t think I could face going back to my quarters tonight… It’s too cold."  
"You’ll have to leave sometime, or else there is, of course, the too obvious option of a heating charm, you did pass your Charms N.E.W.T did you not?"  
"Come on, Severus, I can sleep on the couch here. I won't be a bother, I promise. Besides, you did say I shouldn't apparate within the castle."  
"And when have you ever listened to what I've told you to do?" Snape asked, sitting down on the other side of the couch, setting down two mugs of hot chocolate and leaving a comfortable distance between himself and the other professor.  
"Please?"  
"Potter…"  
"I preferred when you called me Harry, you know," he interrupted.  
"When was this?" Snape took a sip of hot chocolate in an attempt to look nonchalant.  
"You were worried about me."  
"That doesn't narrow it down, I'm always worried about you."  
Harry tucked his legs further under himself, leaning against the arm of the sofa, "I heard you, In the Hospital Wing."  
Snape dropped his mug at the realisation, but Harry was ready and hovered it to the coffee table, "You… you heard that?" he spluttered, trying to edge away from Harry, without the younger man noticing. That was well over a year ago, he was unconscious, he wouldn't have talked to Harry if there was ever a chance he could have been heard.  
"I don't mind you know, any of it, even then."  
"You're clearly drunk then, I apologise, if I'd known you could hear me, that you would remember -" Snape stood up, "I would like you to leave now."  
Harry laid down his mug of hot chocolate and stood up, "Really I, I'm sorry I brought it up, but please, can I stay?"  
"No," Snape opened the door for him and Harry stood in front of him, not yet leaving, "Go."  
"Severus, I… Goodnight," Harry shuffled out the door, his green eyes looking back into Severus', though what the look meant, no one knew.

~%~%~%~%~%~

Harry spent the last Saturday before the kids would leave for Christmas holidays walking around the grounds in a vain attempt to avoid Professor Wilson, who had duties in the Library.  
"Harry! Harry!" Harry groaned; the shout came from near enough that Harry couldn't pretend not to have heard him.  
"Professor Wilson," he said as the young man ran up next to him, his shoes and trousers, Harry could see were soaked through from the thick layer of snow that was coating the grounds. "I thought you had library duties today." Harry made no effort to hide the disdain in his voice.  
"I did, but Aurora was doing a study group so it seemed kind of pointless me being there too."  
"Right," Harry murmured, rolling his eyes and changing directions so they were headed back to the castle.  
"Oh, going back in so soon? Would you care to eat lunch together?"  
"Thanks, Wilson but I'd prefer not to eat in the Great Hall today."  
"You're more than welcome to join me in my rooms, I have the fire going, you must be pretty cold what with the cold snap and walking around out here half the morning…" The professor's hand moved to lie uncomfortably on Harry's lower back.  
"I'd prefer to eat alone actually," Harry said briskly. He took his chance as a group of seventh-year students burst out of the double doors, "Excuse me, Professor, Miss Rivers, would you mind if we had a quick chat about your latest essay."  
"Oh, was it not okay, I thought you said…"  
"It was very good, I simply wanted to have a quick word," Harry guided her away from her friends and when the other professor followed Harry turned around sharply. "Excuse me, I was actually hoping for a private word with Miss Rivers."  
"Oh, very well then. I'll see you at dinner tonight then, Harry."  
"Professor," Harry gave a slight shiver, but a weight cleared from his shoulders as the other man stepped back and made his way into the castle. He realised a few moments later that the Slytherin's friends were likely waiting for her.  
"I apologise for interrupting your Saturday, your essay was very well done."  
Rivers stepped forward so as not to be heard by any of her own friends, "I know it isn't my place, sir, but you should talk to Professor McGonagall about him."  
"Is it really that obvious?"  
"To everyone but him, it isn't right. He needs to stop, and I think… nevermind. Have a good holidays, sir," She nodded to him and walked back to her friends.

~%~%~%~%~%~

That evening Harry made his way, under his invisibility cloak, to Severus' rooms, still in the dungeons, despite not having taught Potions since Harry was a student. When Snape opened the door he just stood aside and once Harry had taken off his cloak to be hung up by the other man's cloaks and ingredient collection satchel, Snape gently closed the door.  
"I wasn't sure I'd be welcome back," Harry said, standing awkwardly against the wall.  
"I've said it before, and I meant it, you are always welcome here; I'm not in the habit of lying to you," Snape gestured to the armchairs by the fireplace.  
"I know, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to doubt you."  
"Why were you wearing your cloak? I've not seen it for over a year, I had almost forgotten you still own it. A cup of tea?" Snape asked, moving the kettle onto the hob.  
"That would be lovely, thank you. Champion of invasion personal space is on night duty tonight, didn't particularly feel like running into him tonight."  
"Or any other night, I'm sure. You said you were going to speak to Minerva, if you would like, I am more than happy to talk to her in your stead."  
"I know, but I don't want to start any drama, he's hardly done anything bad."  
"Potter, he behaves inappropriately, I'm surprised the students haven't noticed. He touches you, it is clearly not welcome."  
"They have noticed, or at least a few have…"  
"Did somebody say something?" Snape asked, handing the cup of sweetened tea to his companion.  
"Miss Rivers, clever girl, she agrees with your stance on the matter. I could tell she wanted to say more… What are you doing?"  
A translucent doe was cast from Snape's wand, "Tell Minerva that I wish to see her in my quarters at her earliest convenience in a matter regarding Professor Potter's wellbeing," The doe bowed its head and after a spin, kicked off to gallop in mid-air, through the wall lined with several filled bookshelves.  
Harry had stood up so sharply, his still full cup of tea sloshed onto the carpet, "I can't believe you! You have no right."  
"I can't stand by any longer, I did my best to give you the space to stand up for yourself but this has gone on for far too long."

~%~%~%~%~%~

Harry leaned on the kitchen counter, snacking on the raw carrot that Snape had just finished cutting. "I still can't believe you got him fired."  
"He was found naked in your bedroom. You cannot seriously expect for him not to at least lose his job after that."  
"I guess, I feel like maybe I encouraged him though…" Snape looked incredulously over his shoulder at the younger man.  
"You told him no. That alone should have been enough."  
"I suppose."  
"You suppose, when will you get it through that thick skull of yours that you are worthy of respect!"  
"Hey! I know I deserve respect!" Harry stood tall, and Snape let the spoon he was using to stir, drop.  
"Then why do you let others treat you like you owe them something. Have you ever said no to someone? Have you ever not given an autograph, posed for a photo, given your time away for others? Your time is precious, it is yours, you deserve your own life; away from the scum that is Professor Wilson," Snape's knuckles were white. "You saved everyone. You owe them nothing!"  
Harry stood back in shock, and Snape took a deep breath.  
"I apologise, I didn't mean to startle you."  
"It's okay, I didn't know you felt so strongly about… all that."  
"I've never once seen you do something for yourself, and yourself alone; Even teaching you only began when Minerva requested you as an assistant professor."  
"I'm here for me," Harry said softly.  
"Yes but, Minerva…"  
"No," Harry interrupted, "I'm here for me… I'm here because I want to be here; because I enjoy talking to you."  
"Oh," Snape looked up, realising how close they were standing, “Right.”  
"Yeah," Harry whispered, “So just, I know.”  
Snape nodded and stepped back.  
“Is that why you… do you think you owe me?”  
Snape looked up sharply, “No. Of course not.”  
“Right… Well, good.” Harry lifted the unfinished carrot stick to his mouth but thought of something else, “Does this mean you enjoy talking to me Severus?”  
Snape scoffed, “Don’t be ridiculous. I changed my mind, perhaps you do owe everyone; particularly me, saving your life, what was I thinking?”  
“Right so my wit and charm have nothing to do with it?” Harry smiled, sauntering over and lifting the wooden spoon to his lips.  
“What wit? What charm?” Snape stood back, reaching for a second spoon but instead Harry held out the one he had used.  
Harry watched as Severus’s tongue darted out to taste the sauce. “Ahh, so why then is it you are cooking dinner for me?”  
“I am cooking dinner for myself, you simply happen to be here.”  
“Always make your own pasta on a Tuesday afternoon, do you?” Snape returned the spoon to the saucepan and lowered the heat.  
“It’s been known to happen…”  
“Ah, well that is a shame,” Snape looked around at him curiously, “I thought maybe if you were cooking dinner for me then perhaps… you wanted to impress me.” Harry’s voice which had started out teasingly had finished quietly. As though he had uttered a confession.  
Snape looked up from Harry’s face to see several ingredients peeling themselves in mid-air. Perhaps he had been trying to impress him… a bit.  
“Anyway,” Harry continued, “Maybe I should go.” Harry’s hand came around to rub the back of his neck.  
“I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”  
“No, no, It’s fine, I’ll just, bye.” Harry left the kitchen.  
“Potter? What is going on?”  
“Nothing, It- I’m fine - have a nice dinner.” He didn’t look up at Snape who had caught up to stand in front of him.  
Snape slid his hand gently down Harry’s arm to cup his wrist. “Your heart is racing. You’re not fine.”  
Harry lifted his head slightly, still not looking him in the eye, “Please, let go of me.”  
Harry’s arm dropped and he reached for the door. “You can’t go out there; you’ll frighten the children.” Harry paused and pulled his hand back. “You can stay here and have supper with me.”  
“No. I can’t.”  
“Why not?” Severus asked.  
“Because I’m half in love with you!” Harry cried, as though it was obvious, “I don’t want to have to sit through another one of your home cooked meals thinking about how much I want it to be a date!” Harry’s voice squeaked a bit and Snape’s mind was reeling with the new information. “It’s not fair, for either of us, to keep pretending.”  
Wait. “What?” He whispered to himself.  
“Goodnight, Sev…” Harry moved toward the floo. Snape was frozen.  
By the time he was able to process what was happening, what had happened, Harry already had a fist-full of floo powder. “Wait!” He called out. But it was too late. Harry was gone.

~%~%~%~%~%~

Oh Jesus fucking… How had he been so stupid!! Severus stormed into the kitchen, placing stasis charms on everything then came straight back out. He yanked his cloak off the hook and seeing Harry’s grabbed that one too. What a fucking idiot! The door slammed shut behind him, making a third year jump. Obviously Harry had… Severus groaned; the flirting. The bloody flirting. The ‘Can I stay here?’ ‘I preferred it when you called me Harry’ Salazar Slytherin. How had be been so utterly oblivious? Snape’s fist wrapped on Harry’s door, perhaps a little too hard.  
Severus heard a shaky ‘Just a minute…’, Snape rested his head on the door, “Potter, it’s me.”  
The door clicked open slowly after a few moments.  
“Severus… I’m really sorry… I- I don’t know what I was thinking…” Harry was backing away from him.  
“Potter. Stop it. You’re perfectly - It is - Just stop moving so I can talk to you,” Snape said, perhaps a little sharper than was necessary.  
“Sorry,” Harry said, wiping his face and sitting on the far end of the sofa.  
“No, it- I didn’t mean to get short with you, I apologise.” Snape inhaled deeply then sat down in his usual spot, “I came here to talk to you.”  
“Yeah, I thought it’d be something like this. You don’t have to, don’t worry about it. I get it,” Harry stood up and walked over by the door.  
“What are you on about?” Snape stood up, eyebrows furrowed in obvious confusion.  
“I promise this won’t affect our working relationship, now if you could leave, I would…” Harry’s voice cracked for the second time that evening, “I would very much like to be alone right now.”  
Snape stood in front of him, wanting to comfort him, but not knowing how, “Potter, Harry, I want this to affect out working relationship.”  
“Well it won’t. Now please go.” Harry opened the door.  
“You’re misunderstanding me. I-” Harry gestured sharply at the door. “Oh for Merlin’s sake!” Snape growled, stepping forward, forcing Harry to back into the wall. “If you wish me not to kiss you I suggest you say something now.”  
Severus gave Harry a moment to speak, to hesitate, to show _any_ sign of reluctance. He did not. Instead he squeaked and darted his tongue out to wet his lips. Fuck, how was he always so perfect?  
Their first kiss was not perfect. It was, well, wet for one thing; Harry had been crying after all. It was a little hesitant, a little messy, and a little rough too. But no matter how imperfect it was, they both melted into each other, Severus couldn’t help the moan that escaped him and Harry’s grip on Severus’ robes was unrelenting. They were both imperfect but that didn’t matter; because they were perfect for each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also Sorry for the formatting. I usually do rich text but am giving HTML a go.  
> Hope you liked it anyway ♥   
> Please leave a comment if you did  
> Nice comments make the world go round :D


End file.
